


Teddy Has A Question

by ITSJUSTICE



Series: The Potter-Prince Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: based off of a TikTok video.





	Teddy Has A Question

**Author's Note:**

> Teddy is in primary school. Harry and Severus teach and live at Hogwarts in Sev's rooms both are Heads of Houses so there is a door that leads to the Gryffindor commons.  
Also I don't own lol obviously cause my writing is bad

Harry and Severus were sitting curled up on the couch waiting for Teddy to return from class. Severus had started to get worried as it had never taken him so long to return so Harry pulled him into his lap and kissed the other man softly. With a moan Severus deepened the kiss as he shifted closer causing Harry to groan but before they could take it any further they heard a very loud "Ew Gross" from the very child that they had been waiting on.

With a laugh and a blush they separated from each other and Severus moved off of Harry's lap. When they looked over at Teddy he looked like a mixture of both of them which caused them to smile until they noticed the nervous expression on his face. "What's wrong Teddy", Severus asked softly in a tone that Harry liked to call his mommy voice. Harry smiled every time he heard it.

"Nothing's wrong I'm just hungry" Teddy said with a look in his eyes that let Harry know he was lying but was trying to hide it. Severus walked into the kitchen to grab snacks while the others followed him and took a seat at the table.

"Hey Mommy?", Teddy said looking at Severus. Every time Teddy would call Severus that the man would smile but this time he knew something was different. Harry also noticed the difference and he knew for a fact that while whatever Teddy said would be funny it would also get the kid into trouble.

"What is it my child?", Severus asked his tone still motherly. Teddy always completely changed to look like Severus with a smile whenever Severus said "My Child", because he was still a little afraid that Severus wouldn't want him anymore. Though neither of the other men new that was the reason he did it.

"Would you punish me for something I didn't do?" when Teddy asked that Harry snickered quietly behind his hand thinking back on all the times he got into trouble for something he didn't do by his husband when he was younger. Severus heard it though and tossed a glare at his husband before looking back at Teddy with a smile.

"Of course not Sweetheart." Harry who was sitting in between them watched the emotions play over their faces. He watched Teddy grin happily while Severus just looked bemused.

"Good because I didn't do my homework." Teddy said with a relived smile. Harry who had just taking a sip of his water had snorted causing water to come out of his nose as he laughed at the expression on his Husband's face. And at the disgusted look Severus shot at him only caused him to laugh harder. 

The utterly confused Teddy just watched his parents while he ate his snack waiting to see what would happen next and was entirely unprepared for the man he called mommy to start laughing as well. Severus stood up and then walked over to Teddy before placing a kiss on his forehead and ruffling his hair. 

"Alright Teddy when you finish with your snack come into the living room and we will finish it before bed time." ,Severus said with a smile and a shake of his head. ,"I love you two so very much"


End file.
